<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Fix Undertale by Salty_Frisk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409022">How To Fix Undertale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk'>Salty_Frisk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What I believe would fix Undertale's story and make the main characters as well as the monsters in general a bit more sympathetic, in my opinion...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk (Undertale) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Fix Undertale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. King Asgore still declares war on humanity and says that any humans must be knocked out, captured and sent to the castle to be killed. But all the 6 human souls are adults, instead of children like Frisk. The monsters don't know that Frisk is a kid, despite their small size.</p><p>2. The gameplay is Frisk fighting back against the monsters, but not killing them. Just get their HP low enough that the monsters are forced to accept your mercy.</p><p>3. Toriel gives Frisk a backpack that has some food and healing supplies. And she understands that she is just as responsible for the humans' deaths as Asgore is. She is willing to be acquaintances with him in the ending.</p><p>4. Sans not existing. Sans isn't secretly a jerk and putting some effort into protecting Frisk. He gives Frisk a shield and dagger to protect themselves. Whenever Frisk gets knocked out by a monster, he rescues them from capture and wakes them up. He tries to convince Papyrus to be friends with Frisk instead. Also, he never threatens them. (Unless they're doing genocide.)</p><p>5. Papyrus is now less loud and obnoxious. He is still loud and proud, but it's not as intense. And his wish to join the royal guard is different: Papyrus wants to be a hero and protect everyone from evil humans, but when Papyrus realizes how wrong he was, he apologizes to Frisk and helps protect them from Undyne, by fighting her until Undyne cages him in spears.</p><p>6. Undyne is now much calmer and reasonable. She's not as stubborn in her ways and she knows that you're not bad after saving Monster Kid, but she still has to capture you for Asgore and she apologizes for that. When she works, she is usually stoic and professional. But outside of work, she's like a playful and loving big sister to her friends. She thanks Frisk for saving her from overheating and tells them that they're welcome to her house anytime.</p><p>(Cause she's not an idiot who burns her house down, unlike in canon.)</p><p>7. Alphys is now snarkier and somewhat braver. She genuinely helps Frisk fight against Mettaton instead of tricking them. She is interested in real human mythology as well as anime. She is still awkward sometimes, but has some basic social skills. She also guides Frisk through the True Lab, instead of leaving them on their own.</p><p>8. Mettaton wants to take Frisk's human soul to free the monsters and be a star on the surface. Mettaton brought Napstablook with him and he uses Napstablook's music. Mettaton is still selfish in his goals, but not quite as bad.</p><p>9. Asgore is pretty much the same, except he can't bring himself to kill Frisk after he learns they're a child.</p><p>10. Flowey is driven insane by both losing his soul and the fact that monsterkind wants to go to war and destroy all humans. Flowey wants to make them all pay for their violent ways and betraying Chara. Flowey uses the resets and kills for revenge, instead of fun. Flowey wants to use the power of 7 human souls to force monsters and humans into liking each other. Flowey joins everyone else in the ending, when he realizes he was wrong to be vengeful.</p><p>11. The neutral ending final fight still with Omega Flowey, but similar to the Pacifist Ending, the monsters come to try and save Frisk. (They die like Asgore, but they still tried to help.)</p><p>12. Sans gets killed during the first meeting in the genocide route and Papyrus never knows cause he dies too… So the final genocide battle is Frisk vs Asgore, who absorbed the 6 human souls. (Undyne's awesome battle and speech is basically the same, while Mettaton Neo is now puts up more of a fight then his canon counterpart.)</p><p>13. In the Pacifist Ending, the human souls take control of Flowey/Asriel's body and they plan to use all the power to destroy all other monsters in revenge for being killed by Asgore. And it's up to Frisk to calm them down.</p><p>14. When the 6 humans souls find peace and break the barrier, their bodies were given a proper funeral.</p><p>15. Toriel becomes the ambassador for the monsters of MT. Ebott since Frisk is only a child and Papyrus, though optimistic is still too childish for a serious and important job.</p><p>16. On the surface, Undyne and Alphys don't get together cause they realize though sometimes opposites attract, they're too opposite. They both want different things in a romantic relationship. But they're still good friends.</p><p>17. Toriel eventually forgives Asgore completely and she's okay with Frisk calling him dad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>